Unsterblich
by Colera
Summary: Viele Jahrzehnte nach AWE: Jack ist, wie er wollte, zu ewiger Jugend gelangt. Aber irgendwann muss er festestellen, dass das gar nicht so wunderbar ist, wie er es sich erhofft hatte. Zusammen mit Will sieht er nun dem Ende entgegen.


A/N: Wir gehen einmal davon aus, dass Jack seinen Jungbrunnen/Fountain of Youth/Aqua de Vida gefunden hat... Unsterblichkeit ist auf die Dauer gar nicht so toll, wie er immer gedacht hat.

Mir gehört weder PotC noch die Figuren.

* * *

"Es war nett, dich gekannt zu haben."

Es war unmöglich zu sagen, ob es Sarkasmus oder echte Verzweiflung war, die in Jacks Ton mitschwang. Will kannte ihn schon so lange und kannte ihn doch noch immer so wenig. Vielleicht hatte der Piratenkapitän endlich beschlossen, seine Fassade abzulegen, vielleicht war das nur eine grausame Art von Galgenhumor - vielleicht auch beides.

Will wusste nicht, was er erwidern sollte. Am Horizont formierte sich die gewaltige Armada, genauso wie damals, vor vielen Jahrzehnten, als alle Piraten der Sieben Weltmeere sich hinter Elizabeth, Königin der Bruderschaft, gestellt hatten, um sich selbst zu retten. Will schmerzte die Erinnerung. So lange war es schon her... Sowohl er als auch Jack hatten sich seither kaum verändert. Äußerlich. Will war durch Jacks Hilfe unsterblich geworden und Will hatte Jack zu ewiger Jugend verholfen. Das hatte er ihm geschuldet.

Auf den ersten Blick schien alles wie damals zu sein, aber das war es nicht. Wenn Will seinem alten Freund in die Augen sah, konnte er die vielen Jahre sehen, die sich darin abzeichneten, die Jahre auf See, voller Leidenschaft und Abenteuer, aber auch voller Verluste und Schmerz.

Elizabeth war schon vor vielen Jahren den Weg der Sterblichen gegangen, zu gut erinnerte sich Will an jene schreckliche Nacht, als er sie in einem der Boote dicht bei dem Schiff wiedergefunden hatte. Er hatte gedacht, er müsste sterben und hatte feststellen müssen, dass er es nicht konnte. Gerne wäre er gegangen, hätte sein eigenes Herz durchstochen, das doch schon lange tot war. Aber, so frustrierend es war, er konnte nicht.

Wie durch ein Wunder war dann Jack da gewesen. Er hatte ihm Verständnis, sogar Halt gegeben, wie Will es von seiner Seite niemals erwartet hatte. Es war, als wusste Jack, was er durchmachte, als hätte er all das selbst schon einmal erlebt. Einmal hatte ihn Will danach gefragt, aber Jack hatte nicht darüber sprechen wollen. Wills Schmerz und Jacks Verständnis hatten sie jedoch schließlich zu Freunden gemacht, wie es die vielen vergangenen gemeinsamen Abenteuer niemals vermocht hatten. Er vertraute Jack, nach all den Jahren.

Schließlich war Jack gegangen und hatte das Herz geholt, weil Will es nicht konnte. Es hatte eine Weile gedauert, bis Jack Elizabeths Verstecke gefunden hatte, Will hatte schon gefürchtet, er würde nicht zurückkehren, aber als er endlich zurückgekommen war, mit der Truhe und den Schlüssel, hatte er den Schlüssel einbehalten. Will hatte mit ihm darüber gestritten, aber Jack hatte gesagt, er wüsste, dass es so besser sei. Will hatte nie herausgefunden, wo Jack den Schlüssel verbarg. Er schien nur zu gut zu wissen, was Will sich so sehnlichst herbeiwünschte, aber im Laufe der Jahre hatte sich Will damit abgefunden. Er hatte für die See zu leben gelernt, wie Jack es tat, für seine Aufgabe, das einzige, was seiner Unsterblichkeit einen Sinn gab.

Schließlich holte Will tief Luft und vergrub seine Finger in Jacks Schulter.

"Wir sind immer noch unsterblich, Jack, wir beide."

Jack wandte seinen Blick vom Horizont ab und sah ihn an, mit eigenartig müden Augen. Mit einem Schock traf es Will, als ihm bewusst wurde, wie _alt_ Jack eigentlich war. Ihm war das nie so klar geworden, hatte Jack doch über die ganze Zeit diese fast kindliche Ausstrahlung inne gehabt, die er nie verloren hatte. Bis jetzt.

"Ich mag unsterblich sein, aber die Black Pearl ist es nicht." Er seufzte kaum hörbar.

Will schluckte zitternd.

"Du willst mit ihr gehen? Aber das kannst du nicht..."

"Ich kann, wenn ich will."

Will wusste, dass es keinen Sinn hatte, zu streiten. Er wusste, dass nichts Jack jetzt aufhalten könnte. Es war vorbei. Jack Sparrow und William Turner, die letzten beiden Piratenkapitäne, sahen nun ihrem Untergang entgegen, es gab nichts, was es dagegen zu tun gab. Jack hatte Recht, welchen Zweck hatte es, unsterblich zu sein, wenn der einzige Sinn zu leben, die Sieben Weltmeere zu befahren, verloren war?

"Dann gib mir den Schlüssel." Er wusste, dass er diesmal nicht ablehnen würde.

In der Tat vergrub Jack ohne zu zögern seine Hand in den Tiefen seiner Taschen und zog den Schlüssel hervor. Es war ein eigenartiges Gefühl, den Schlüssel zu seinem eigenen Herzen in der Hand zu halten; für einen Augenblick betrachtete er ihn, nachdem Jack ihn herausgegeben hatte. Dann blickte er wieder zu dem alten Piraten auf.

"Hast du keine Angst mehr vor dem Tod?"

Jack lächelte. Auf eine Weise, die Will noch nie bei ihm gesehen hatte. Ehrlich, traurig, schicksalsergeben.

"Die Unsterblichkeit hat die merkwürdige Eigenschaft, die Prioritäten neu zu setzen."

Der Wortlaut rührte etwas in Wills Gedächtnis. Für einen Augenblick stand er wieder am Bug der Pearl, Jack vor ihm, der wirklich so jung war, wie er aussah.

_Der Tod hat die merkwürdige Eigenschaft, die Prioritäten neu zu setzen._

Will schüttelte den Kopf und konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Er ließ Jack los und trat eine Schritte zurück.

"Dann sehen wir uns auf der anderen Seite?"

Jack lächelte nur wieder dieses eigenartige Lächeln. Für einen Augenblick verharrte Will, dann riss er sich zusammen und schwang sich zurück auf die Flying Dutchman. Zum letzten Mal.

Die folgenden Stunden (oder waren es Tage? Will hatte schon längst das Zeitgefühl verloren) vergingen in einem einzigen Schleier aus Feuer, Zerstörung, Blut, Angst, Schrecken. Will machte sich nicht mehr die Mühe, die vielen Opfer auf beiden Seiten zu zählen. Alle Piraten würden sterben, die Piraterie würde an diesem blutigen Tag ihr Ende finden, aber Will, wie Jack, wie alle verzweifelten Kämpfer, hatte eine stille Übereinkunft getroffen - sie würden sterben, aber sie würden so viele ihrer Feinde mitnehmen wie sie konnten. Sie würden kämpfend untergehen.

Einmal war die Pearl das schnellste, die Dutchman das mächtigste Schiff in der Karibik gewesen, aber diese Zeiten waren lange vorbei. Gegen eine Übermacht aus neuen, schwer bewaffneten Schiffen gegen sich, die nicht schon so abgekämpft und morsch waren wie die Pearl und die Dutchman, hatten sie keine Chance.

Will stand noch immer fest am Steuer seines treuen Schiffes, als er hinüberblickte. Die Pearl war geschlagen. Die gesamte Mannschaft war tot, abgeschlachtet von den Soldaten der Royal Navy, angeführt von einem machthungrigen Admiral, wie Will schon vielen begegnet war im Laufe der Jahre. Der Admiral zog seine Leute von dem sinkenden Schiff ab. Erst, als sie alle fort waren, erhob sich Jack. Die beiden Schiffe trieben kaum noch einen Steinwurf voneinander entfernt, aber der Admiral kümmerte sich nicht um den Kapitän. Stattdessen lachte er triumphierend, überheblich. Er konnte nicht jünger sein als damals Beckett, aber er wirkte wie ein Kind neben Jack Sparrow.

Dieser stand so wie Will hinter dem nach allem noch immer intakten Steuerrad, umklammerte die Sprossen fest mit seinen blutigen Händen, wie die Legende, die er immer sein wollte. Die er geworden war.

Will glaubte sogar über den verebbenden Kampflärm hinweg das geradezu gackernden Lachen ihres Kontrahenten zu hören - dann tat Jack etwas Unerwartetes: In einer fließenden Bewegung zog er seine Pistole und schoss. Der Admiral war tot, bevor er auf dem Boden zusammenbrach - Kopfschuss. Jack war immer schon ein guter Schütze gewesen.

Als auf dem Schiff Panik ausbrach, schenkte niemanden mehr den versinkenden Piratenkapitän Beachtung, der sich in diesem Moment zu Will umdrehte und... lachte. Will hätte es nicht glauben können, wenn er es nicht gesehen hätte, es nicht gehört hätte, als die Kanonen verstummten.

Für einen Augenblick wagte er es, den Blick von Jack abzuwenden. Die Flying Dutchman war ebenso zerschlagen worden wie die Black Pearl, Will sah sich ebenso als letzter Überlebender am Heck stehen. Er schüttelte traurig den Kopf. So endeten die letzten beiden Piraten der Karibik, der Welt. Aber sie starben ehrenvoll. Der Kapitän ging mit dem Schiff unter, so war es und so würde es immer sein, auch wenn sie schon längst vergessen sein würden.

Wie aus dem Nichts, wie es schien, hatte Jack eine Flasche Rum hervorgeholt. Und dieses Mal musste Will wirklich in Jacks beinahe wie betrunkenes Lachen einstimmen, als dieser ihm zuprostete.

"A pirate's life for me!", zitierte er lauthals das alte Lied. "Und für dich auch, William!"

Das war das letzte, das Will von ihm sah - das Deck der Pearl brach und der Kapitän stürzte in die unerbittlichen Fluten hinab.

Wills Lachen erwandelte sich in ein ersticktes Schluchzen. Er war allein. Jack war gegangen, den Weg eines Helden. Und er würde ihm folgen.

Er war auf die Knie gesunken, aber jetzt blickte er auf. Die Dutchman versank ebenfalls, sie würde ihr Grab neben der Pearl finden. Die Soldaten waren in der allgemeinen Verwirrung auf ihr Schiff zurückgezogen worden. Durch einen Schleier von Tränen glaubte Will seinen Vater zu sehen, der auf dem Deck lag, direkt unter dem zerbrochenen Mast. Die Tränen schüttelten ihn noch heftiger, als er endlich den Schlüssel unter seinem Hemd hervorzog. Er kroch hinüber zu dem Haufen Trümmern, unter denen er die Truhe verborgen hatte. Mit tauben Fingern öffnete er sie. Er hatte noch nie sein eigenes Herz in der Hand gehalten und es fühlte sich schrecklich _warm_ an. Es passte so überhaupt nicht zu dem, was er fühlte. Eigentlich hätte es sich selbst in tausend Stücke reißen müssen, anstatt ruhig und gelassen gleichmäßig weiterzuschlagen.

Schließlich kämpfte Will sich auf die Beine. Er würde im Stehen sterben, so wie Jack es getan hatte. Mit einer Hand umschlang er das Steuer, mit der anderen drückte das Herz an seine Brust, die es nie hätte verlassen dürfen.

Er würde tapfer sein wie Jack. Er musste.

In diesem Moment, als Will nur noch wollte, dass alles endete, dass er Elizabeth wiedersah, seinen Vater, Jack, all die Menschen, die er verloren hatte, schien sich die Zeit unglaublich in die Länge zu ziehen, als wollte sie ihn foltern bis zum Anschlag. Alles schien sich um Will herum zu entfernen. Die verwirrten Rufe der Soldaten, der beißende Geruch von Rauch und Blut. Alles wich nur noch einer endlosen Taubheit.

Es hieß immer, dass einem kurz vor dem Tod das Leben noch einmal vor den Augen ablief, aber Will sah nur Grauen, namenloses Grauen, während sich die Dutchman unter ihm langsam nach vorne ins Wasser neigte. Sie sank immer schneller.

Als er die See unter sich schon riechen konnte, öffnete er endlich die Augen.

"A pirate's life for me...", flüsterte er. Er hob das Messer, das ihm sein Vater vor vielen Jahren einmal gegeben hatte, und durchstach sein Herz, stach so tief, dass die Spitze seine Brust durchbohrte.

Er spürte, wie grausam kaltes Wasser ihn umgab, als er fiel, tief fiel; dann verließen ihn seine Sinne.


End file.
